


Finding Monsters (Traducción)

by Tyrelliot (SlashShips), Xandrad



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Algo de violencia, M/M, Mención de Joanna Wellick, Multi, lenguaje explicito, un poco de Dom/sub
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandrad/pseuds/Xandrad
Summary: Tyrell la había jodido.Su castigo no era lo que esperaba,pero extramadamente bienvenido.





	Finding Monsters (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409128) by [Xandrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandrad/pseuds/Xandrad). 



> Gracias a Xandrad por permitirnos traducir este sensual fic ;).  
> Si amas Tyrelliot síguenos :   
> https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship  
> Y únete al grupo :  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliotship/

Tyrell la había jodido. Había iniciado un ataque sin luz verde. El ataque fue contra un contacto que sabía que FSociety tendría que derribar para lograr la victoria, uno de muchos en su larga lista. Había destruido la vida del hombre. Pero ese hombre había destruido tantas vidas, había pensado Tyrell al apretar el botón para liberar la evidencia comprometedora y ver cómo atravesaba las redes sociales. Había sido un glorioso desastre de ver,se desplegó como pirañas en una piscina pública.   
  
Elliot le había dicho que esperará antes de hacer algo en nombre de FSociety. El problema ahora es que este objetivo fue públicamente castigado,ya no podían chantajearlo para que testificará contra Evil Corp. Después de hackearlo, Fsociety había descubierto el problemático arreglo de Evil Corp con más de cuarenta médicos que habían sido comprados con viajes de lujo por la división farmacéutica de Evil Corp. Fsociety tenía los números de cuántas recetas prescribieron estos médicos para las drogas de la marca Evil Corp, al calcular el número de aumentos entre antes y después del tratamiento. Algunos de los medicamentos habían salido al mercado antes de tiempo,a pesar de producir pocos resultados, o los efectos adversos estaban fuera de las pautas aceptables. La gente habían quebrado por estas drogas que ni siquiera necesitaban.Había muerto gente.

 

Tyrell había estado programando con audífonos cuando se los arrancaron de las orejas y su silla se balanceo. Un par de fieros ojos azules abrieron un agujero en su núcleo.

  
Durante los siguientes cinco minutos,fue aturdido por la última persona que esperó oír gritándole, enloqueciendo.Elliot tenía la cara roja.Después de que terminó, se quedó en un sepulcral silencio.   
  


Cuando el shock inicial pasó, los rizos de Tyrell se erizaron. ¡Cómo se atrevía a maltratarlo por hacer un trabajo que le había dicho que se debía hacer!.

 

"Sólo estaba tomando la iniciativa." Tyrell se cruzó de brazos, "Él estaba en nuestra lista, sabía que teníamos que sacarlo antes de que se retirara la próxima semana".

 

Tyrell observó cómo la boca de Elliot se curvaba en una sonrisa, y algo en eso le puso los pelos de punta. Tyrell jaló su labio inferior con los dientes y lo mordió mientras su imaginación comenzaba a aumentar. Sus ojos se movieron entre las preciosas esferas azules de Elliot, su mandíbula perfecta, su cuerpo ágil. Su cerebro estaba inundado, como una avalancha de revistas eróticas, páginas con poses sórdidas y bocas jadeantes y cuerpos fundiéndose. Tyrell sabía que estaba mirándolo fijamente, pero cuando Elliot se acercó a él, le resultó imposible detenerse.   
  
"Entonces quieres estar a cargo, ¿Eh?" Elliot siseó. Su voz estaba retorcida. Su cuerpo era más sólido. Él era más fuerte, de alguna manera. Tyrell no lo vio venir, y luego el hombre frente a él tenía las manos alrededor de su garganta.

 

Una silenciosa vergüenza flotaba entre el terror que gritaba dentro de Tyrell. La vergüenza era una pequeña cadena cosida en muchas partes de su persona. Había descubierto muchas maneras de complacerla, alimentarla, ponerla a dormir, principalmente a través de actos plagados de perversión. Sus acciones externas luchando para saciar el hambre.   
  
Sus redondos ojos azules se levantaron para suplicarle a Elliot. Le sorprendió cuán electrificada estaba cada centímetro de él. Joanna lo había dominado muchas veces. Dentro y fuera del dormitorio. Y él vivió para eso. En sus fantasías, siempre había sido que estaba sobre Elliot, sosteniendo su cuerpo contra la pared, la cama o el escritorio. Cualquier superficie. En cualquier sitio. Follandolo.

 

Tyrell gimió, no completamente a propósito. La boca de Elliot se animó de nuevo, presionando con más fuerza sus dedos.   
"Oh, es así, ¿eh? metáforas". Se acercó, empujando una rodilla entre los muslos de Tyrell. "Mira, actúas como si quisieras poder. Escalar posiciones y estar cerca de la cima. Un CTO. Un jefe. Dominar por tu estatus a subordinados. Pero no lo haces para estar a cargo. Si lo hicieras por eso,empezarías tu propio negocio. Tomas lo que quieres, ¿Verdad? Eso es lo que me dijiste en esa gran sala llena de malditos abogados".   
Se acercó a Tyrell más de lo que nunca había estado, su voz como un viento empujando a través de una ventana rajada,   
  
"No. No eres el jefe.El CTO aún responde a una junta, a otra persona. Porque nunca te han enseñado a pensar por ti mismo. No realmente. Es más fácil cuando alguien te dice qué ..." Elliot sacó una mano de su garganta y tiró de su corbata, apretándole más fuerte "... usar".   
  
Miró a Tyrell como una serpiente lista para atacar. "Dónde ir. Qué hacer. Qué pensar. Quién es él gilipollas a quién tienes que lamer.Simplemente recibes órdenes, como un soldado, repartiendo dolor y miseria a inocentes. Tan sólo destruyendo el mundo en tu engranaje,la monótona esclavitud que los cabrones como tú creen que los convierte en REYES. Elliot escupió con odio.   
  
"Monstruos enmascarados como contribuyentes a la sociedad".   
  
El agarre se volvió muy apretado.   
  
"Bueno,AQUÍ NO ERES UN JODIDO SEÑOR DE MIERDA.NO HACES LO QUE QUIERES. HACES LO QUE SE TE DIGA".

 

El agarre se aflojó.   
  
Tyrell respiró profundamente, sin apartar la vista, con la adrenalina cargada hasta el borde,compartiendo una distancia íntima. A Tyrell le habían recordado, una vez más, la mierda inútil que era. Sólo que ahora fue nada menos que el pequeño y dulce Elliot. Su nuevo Dios.   
  
Era patético, y él lo sabía, pero su pene estaba palpitando por el ataque de Elliot.   
  
Elliot lo sabía. Se puso dolorosamente más cerca. "Harás todo lo que te diga", ordenó en un susurro agudo. .   
  
Tyrell notó la oscuridad en su figura. Tyrell había visto esta sombra en las características del hacker antes. En el auto, cuando no le contó el plan, justo antes de que Tyrell se estrellara y quemara. Poco después, Tyrell se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mal. Él había estado ladrando al árbol equivocado. La sombra le resultaba familiar a Tyrell.Lo hizo entusiasmado con Elliot. Prácticamente le sirvió su cuello y rodó sobre su espalda. Tyrell no intentó esconderse. No le ocultó nada a Elliot, siempre había sido así. Su verdad simplemente se esparció, a pesar de las decisiones tácticas que usualmente tomaría. Elliot lo abrió. Elliot lo expuso.   
  
"Levántate."   
  
Tyrell se levantó.   
  
Elliot se empujó sobre Tyrell, bruscamente. Pusó su cuerpo en una máquina de juego Multi Shooter cercana, sus caderas refregándose en las de Tyrell dolorosamente.   
  
"E..Elliot". se las arregló, antes de morderse el labio y emitir un pequeño sonido. Tyrell se resistió y se retorció contra la pierna de Elliot. Él no era ajeno al dolor. Especialmente mezclado con placer. Tenía más equilibrio cuando los dos estaban juntos, Tyrell había llegado a creer, que la vida nunca era sólo buena o mala, siempre eran ambas cosas.   
  
Un segundo más tarde,calor húmedo ocupó su boca. Elliot lamia y succionaba mientras besaba, forzando su lengua para invadir a Tyrell. Tyrell gimió y correspondió. Se derritió, justo como cuando Joanna lo tenía atado, sus cadenas de ser una figura de perfección en el trabajo siendo quebrados por otra alma poseyendolo.   
  
Además de eso, era Elliot. Tranquilo, temeroso de ser tocado, Elliot patético-como-un-perro-que-trata-de-dormir-en-una-caja-de-cartón-lleno-de-agua. Aquí estaba él, tirando de los botones de Tyrell, golpeando sus caderas contra Tyrell. Provocando que la polla de Tyrell se moviera.Tyrell no se resistió, ansiaba entender la extraña moneda de dos caras que era Elliot Alderson. Todavía estaba aprendiendo, pero fuera lo que fuera que tenía en las mangas este chico,quería verlo todo.   
  
Dejaría que el monstruo de Elliot tomara lo que quisiera.


End file.
